Diskussion:Ub/Fragment 015 16
Soll das wirklich als KeinPlagiat durchgehen? (Ich verstehe, wie das gemeint ist. Aber es hat ein "Gschmäckle" - m.E. zu deftig. :) : Ich habe diese Klassifizierung bis jetzt auch noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen können. -- Vor allem aber will sich mir partout nicht erschließen, warum der Autor an dieser Stelle (die Angaben kann er sich unmöglich ausgedacht oder aus seinem Erfahrungsschatz geschöpft haben) auf die Ausweisung einer Quelle verzichtet...Ceterum censeo 15:18, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ''Das ist ein Fall unterhalb der Plagiatsgrenze: Das Fragement ist kurz, der Sachverhalt ist banal und faktenorientiert, keine sprachliche Besonderheiten, ungewoehnliche Formulierung, etc. Man erhaelt trotzdem Einblick in die Arbeitstechnik und solche Schnipsel koennen in der Summe das Gesamtbild ergaenzen. "hochseetuechtiger" benoetigt nach Entlistung eine Soforthilfe gemaess Fall Vier, ein interessierter Leser fragt sich, woher die Zahlen stammen ... Kein Wunder, dass sich offenbar niemand finden liess, der bereit war, Zeit mit Korrekturlesen dieses Textes zu verschwenden. -- Vielleicht als"wissenschaftsfreies Sperrgebiet" kategorisieren :) MfG Dr. Suppengruen, Plagiatsjaeger der Reserve ::: Ich, als nichtsahnender Neugieriger, geh in die Seite 15 in der Diss rein und will mich schlau machen über das VN-Register... finde nichts... Die Suchfunktion führt mich zur Fußnote 47: United Nations Register of Conventional Arms zu finden unter http://disarmament.un.org/cab/register.html. Der Link funktioniert nicht. Die Adresse ist: http://www.un.org/disarmament/convarms/Register/HTML/RegisterIndex.shtml oh je, und hier was zu den BW-Ausfuhren zu finden... Hilfe... 94.209.255.215 15:30, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Habe folgenden Eintrag von Hindemith in der Versionsgeschichte gefunden: ''Hab das mal auf "kein Plagiat" gesetzt, da er ja BND als Autor ausgiebt, natuerlich nicht sauber, aber in dubio pro reo. ::Meine Meinung: Da die Textübernahme nicht als wörtliches Zitat gekennzeichnet (und zudem verändert) ist, müsste sie mindestens als Bauernopfer eingestuft werden. Aufgrund der Kürze würde ich es nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Auch die bereits untersuchten Dissertationen haben gezeigt, dass Seiten häufig aus vielen kleinen geklauten Schnipseln bestehen. Diese grundsätzlich wegfallen zu lassen, führt zu einem falschen Bild und zur Legitimation einer derartigen Vorgehensweise. - Hood 15:40, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Das würde ich mittragen, Hood, wenn Du es so um-kategorisierst. Dann zeichne es doch als 2. Prüfer ab, und dann ist der Sack zu. HgR 15:53, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ok, machen wir so. - Hood 15:55, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Aber warum kategorisiert ihr das als Bauernopfer? Wenn, ist es eine Verschleierung. Aus dem Kontext bekommt man den Eindruck, dass die Zahlen dem VN-Register entnommen sind, während tatsächlich aus dem Rüstungexportbericht übernommen wurde. Bauernopfer ist ein regelgerechtes Zitat, in dessen Umfeld noch mehr Text übernommen wurde, der als eigene Leistung ausgegeben wird. -- 95.222.59.36 16:32, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Berechtigter Einwand. War noch nicht geschützt, daher habe ich die Kategorie noch einmal in "ZuPrüfen" geändert. Wäre mit "Verschleierung" einverstanden. In einigen Fällen lässt sich das nicht so leicht entscheiden, und manchmal können auch mehrere Kategorien zutreffen. Dann muss man sich überlegen, was am ehesten passt. Darfst Du gerne bearbeiten und Deine IP-Nr. reinkopieren, oder anmelden und Benutzernamen eintragen. - Hood 16:55, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC)